Cruise Not So Control
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: The kids did awesome this yr! So the prof decides to send them to HAWAII! he's even retarded enough to let the brotherhood and acolytes go! especially when remy gets high on airplane peanuts...
1. HAVAII!

Cruise Not-So-Control

The professor, Storm and Logan are dumb enough to send the X-kids on another cruise... this time without them. Do they really expect us to behave when we've got Bobby on board? (3 new chars)

Chapter One: HAVAII!

Once again, I'm introducing 3 new ppl (its me and my friends in X-identity) hehe its fun putting urself in the story!

Rei LeBeau - makes things go boom (remy's cousin)

Jade (Jay) Hudson(Drake) - can control/turn into water (bobby's sister)

St. Calliope (Cali) Allerdyce **(It's supposed to be Kitty Allerdyce but since there's already Kitty Pryde, I'm changing it to Calliope)** - can manipulate fire/phase (john's neice)

- Dot -

A girl with fiery red hair tied up in 2 buns and green eyes (Cali) burst out laughing. She ran out of a room, still in fits of laughter while a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes (Jay) chased after her. "You almost burnt all my hair off, retard! I could've ended up looking like the professor!"

A dirtyblond haired girl poked her head out a nearby door. She blew the wavy hair out of her face as her black and red eyes scanned the hallway. "If dose 2 are near, Rei does _not_ want to go on de cruise" **Dum dum dum, someone _else_ who speaks in 3rd person.**

Remy laughed while blowing up his room door. "'Got locked again. Remy don't tink he can live with de X-men for much longa. De door seemed t' be... iced up" Rei rolled her eyes, "5th door this week!" She swung her Puma bag over her shoulder and scoffed. "Look whose talkin'" Remy snapped and walked back into his room.

Rei puted, "I only blew up a mirror..." while she walked down the hall to find her friend's room she added, "Or two..."

- Dot -

As the last student entered the X-jet the professor sighed, "Now, the real test of responsibility begins..." Logan shivered, "Somethin's tellin' me this ain't gonna be good" Storm squinted as the black vehicle started to lift off, "Xavier, exactly who is driving the jet?"

"HOLD ONTO YOUR LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

- Dot -

On the plane to Kawaii Hawaii! (Mutant cabin - 1st class)

Row 1 -

Bobby, Ray (chucking ice/electric peanuts at each other). Jubilee, Amara, Rahne (reading magasines). Rogue, Remy (flirting with the air flight lady while being pinched under his cloack).

Row 2 -

Roberto, Sam (listening to their iPods). Rei, Cali, Jay (trying to calm a hyper Cali down). Kitty P, Tabitha (watching 'Bring It On Again').

Row 3 -

John, Lance (reading comics while trying not to get his comic burnt). Pietro, Toad, Wanda (trying to trade seats with Piotr so she can get away from Toad). Piotr, Jamie (being unusually quiet).

Row 4 - Evan, Danielle (laughing about some inside joke). Fred, Kurt (being squished by Fred). Scott, Jean (being lovey-dovey again).

**K. Allerdyce: I'm going to have a lil preview of each row so we can learn a lil bit about what we're gonna do in Hawaii, kk?**

"We're gonna stay at a _five star_ resort, did'nt you hear the professor?" Bobby explained to Jubilee. "Not really, I was too worried about the trip to the airport" Amara shrugged, "Why're you worried about _that_? I'm the one who gets air-sick!"

Jubilee scoffed, "Who wouldn't be worried since _Bobster_ was our pilot of the day" The New Recruits started laughing except Bobby. I mean, why should he when the girl he likes just insulted his driving skills?

"Rogue, y' ain't talkin' much t'day?" Remy nudged his 'chere'. **Stiffled sniggers.** "What's wrong?" Rogue huffed her white strand of hair out of her face, "Ah'm fahne..." "C'mon, _chere_-pie, you can tell de Remster!" Remy tried getting cuddly with Rogue but she turned the other way.

"Damn peanuts..." Rogue growled as Remy grinned like a drunk schoolboy. **Incase you haven't noticed, peanuts make Remy high. Don't ask.**

"This is an awesome way to spend Summer vacation!" Roberto said while stretching his legs. He specifically asked to sit on the window seat to soak up some sun. "I can't believe the professor actually trusted us with those bozos, though" Sam said, motioning towards the Acolytes and Brotherhood.

"Bozos? Oi, Rei's cousin's one of the 'bozos'!" Rei replied. "And uncle Johnyyyyyyy!" Screamed Cali. "I think peanuts has the same effect on Cali as it does on Remy" Jay whispered to Kitty and Tabitha. Kitty nodded but Tabitha just grinned and pressed the air hostess button.

When the lady who was wearing something similar to Britney Spear's Toxic uniform arrived Tabitha said, "Can we get a couple more bags o' peanuts over here?"

"So what's the name of this resort we're goin ta?" John said, giving up trying to burn Lance's comics. Everytime he reached for his lighter Lance would threaten to cause a turbulance. "Uh... Aston Pacific Monarch" Lance grabeed his bag, pulled out a booklet and read,

"This AAA 2-Diamond condominium is ideally located in the heart of Waikiki, just a block and a half from Waikiki Beach. Within easy walking distance of the International Marketplace, shopping, dining and Waikiki's multi-faceted nightlife. Spacious air-conditioined studios with coffee-bar kitchenettes or one-bedroom suites with complete kitchens and private lanais."

"Would ya like to repeat that in english, mate?" John asked while scratching his hair.

Pietro zoomed over to the last row which scared Scott so bad he tipped over his Ice Tea on Jean, which made her stand up angrily while her hair smacked Scott in the face as he tumbled back and whacked Pietro as Pietro fell on Fred.

"Since you're the most 'responsible' I was gonna ask you why on earth your bald leader would send us here but in case you haven't noticed, I'm being squished by a million pound couch potato!" Pietro cried in his speedy annoying voice. **Cringes at the sound of Pietro's voice **

"Ok, so it's kind of a... reward, actually"

_FLASHBACK!_

"Whoohoo, end of the school year!" Kitty cried. "Oh man, I'm exhausted, and I thought school in NYC was tough enough!" Evan said and threw his bag onto the couch Kitty was on, phasing right through her."Professor's gonna be _so _proud of us!" Evan raised an eyebrow, "**_WHY?_** Except for the fact that no one killed themself, burnt themself or blew themself up"

"Yeah, but, like, Jean got the MVP award... again! I finally got totally good grades! Scott... well Scott stayed the same! And-and Kurt didn't get as much detentions! _And_ those 3 new girls did pretty good too!... except that red-head... I think she was like trying to beat Kurt's detention record... but anyway! Yeah! We totally rule this year!"

All of a sudden out of nowhere the professor wheeled in, "Yes, Kitty. I believe you did... 'rule' this year so I have decided that we should celebrate this occasion so instead of staying at the mansion this year. You are all going to Hawaii with the brotherhood and the acolytes"

Kitty and Evan gasped, "WHAT!" Evan snapped out of shock first and tried convincing the professor out of it, "You can't leave us with _those_ creeps! I mean, they tried to kill us for god's sake! You've gotta be kidding!" Kitty opened her mouth to complain as well until something hit her. _Brotherhood. LANCE._ "No, no, we'll be very responsible! Really! Totally responsible! We wont even need you or Storm or Logan!"

The professor smiled, "Very well then. Hawaii it is" Evan fell onto his knees, "Pietro! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_UNFLASHBACK!_

"I was the first thing Daniels thought about?" Scott, Jean, Fred, and Kurt stared at Pietro. Before giving the shifty eye to them, Pietro gave a nervous laugh, "Ha! The gay porcupine!" and zoomed back to his row, still shifty-eyeing everyone.

- Dot -

FINI!


	2. Arrival at the Aston Pacific Monarch

Cruise Not-So-Control

The professor, Storm and Logan are dumb enough to send the X-kids on another cruise... this time without them. Do they really expect us to behave when we've got Bobby on board? (3 new chars)

Chapter Two: Arrival at the Aston Pacific Monarch

**Elorinna Evenstarre: Hehe, the professor IS retarded XD**

**Swamp Rat's Chere: Sorry for the hard-followingness, maybe some Remy-smacking this time?**

- Dot -

"Hey, the professor told me to call them as soon as we arrive so I'm going to go find a phone. OK? You guys" Jean pointed at the New Recruits "carry the bags up to the rooms" all the kids groaned except Sam who was nudging Jamie "You guys" Jean pointed at the Acolytes and Brotherhood "well why don't you wait... we don't want you to get in any trouble on our first day here and the rest..." she looked over at the old recruits "go get our rooms!"

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" All heads turned to Rahne who was nervously clutching her pocket. "Uh... new ring tone for a new place?" She said in her Irish accent. After a few seconds of awkward silence, they all parted, John whispering to Remy, "Man, if Sabey were here he would've gone ballistic! Poor furball..."

_FLASHBACK!_

"Change the channel, Pietro" Sabertooth growled. Pietro was watching Animal Planet waiting for his favorite program (Big Cats) to come on. He was hoping to get some info about how cheetahs run without mutant powers so he could run faster but Big Cats still haden't started yet and instead a show about dogs was playing.

Suddenly Sabertooth fell on the ground. A dog on TV started barking. Sabertooth started twitching on the ground as the Acolytes (not including Magneto) gathered around him. Suddenly Sabertooth started shrinking smaller and smaller... and smaller and smaller... Pietro screamed a girly scream and ran out of the room. John fainted (but got caught by Remy's staff before hitting the ground - which one is worse, I don't know) and Piotr went into his metal form.

"Mew" Remy dropped John on the ground from shock. Pietro stuck his head out of the door and slowly **OMG, pietro ... slowly ... in the same sentence** walked into the room. "What the heck?" He zoomed up to the tiny kitten where Sabertooth used to be. "May we never speak of dis moment again" Remy said.

_FLASHBACK!_

"Didn't y' listen to de flashback? Remy said 'NEVER SPEAK OF DE MOMENT AGAIN'!" John shook his head, "Yeah, but in that part of the flashback I was still knocked out" Remembering where the metal staff had hit him, John rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something about starting a metal-hating club while completely ignoring a glaring Piotr.

- Dot -

**The New Recruits:**

"Awww, why do _I _have to do all the carrying?" Jamie complained as Jubilee handed him yet another bag. "Stop complaining, Jamie, now becareful with that bag, I have a _lot_ of valuables in there!" Jamie rolled his eyes, "Like what?" He walked away mumbling, "Probably got some sort of illegal stuff in that..." Suddenly he stopped.

The evil look he had when he gave the New Recruits the severe training a few months ago appeared on his face again. He disappeared through the glass doors of the hotel as the topic suddenly changed to ring tones. "Kurt's got the coolest ringtone ever!" Bobby said. "What izzit?" Ray asked.

Bobby held his cellphone up high so everyone could listen to the music blasting out of it. "I'M BLUE IF I WAS GREEN I WOULD DIE! IF I WAS GREEN I WOULD DIE! IF I WAS GREEN I WOULD- that's my ringtone for you sweetiepie! MUUUUUUUUAH! Love, Amanda!" After a few more seconds of awkward silence, the kids fell to the floor laughing like crazy.

Lance scoffed while he walked by the laughing adolescents and nudged Pietro. "Check out the X-geeks laughing over a phone" Pietro blew a tuft of hair out of his eye and continued walking like the arogant jerk he is. **Don't worry Pietro fans there will be no more Pietro abusing I just had to add that jerk part.**

- Dot -

After about 3 hours, everyone was accomodated in their suites (4 people per suite, each suite had 2 bedrooms which means 2 king-sized beds). Everyone met in the giant swimming pool specially reserved just for the mutant guests so no other guests would be freaked out by any... unusual-looking visitors.

Kitty started dancing around the pool, before getting knocked in by one of the 6 Jamies jumping around. Lance just _happened_ to be near and dove to rescue Kitty, but she phased right through him, resulting in one wet Avalanche and a bunch of laughing Acolytes. Rei was sitting next to Rogue under those outdoor umbrella things, with her labtop out. She was emailing Will, her non-mutant (or so she thinks) friend back at Bayville.

Jay was making water fountains out of the swimming pool. Roberto was diving off the tallest diving board while trying to attract as much attention from Rahne as possible. John and Piotr were inching as far away as possible from the pool, in fear of rusting or getting their lighter wet. Remy, however, ran over to Rogue and immediately started chatting her up while Rei started inching away from _them_.

Meanwhile Bobby, Kurt, Jubilee, Sam and Cali were scheming in the corner of the swimming pool. The rest of the mutants were playing water volleyball and/or trying to ignore the schemers. As everyone was getting settled in, Bobby screamed something at the top of his lungs which sounded like, "Get ready to rock and roll" (This attracted Lance's attention _fast_- and I mean Pietro fast!)

Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha, Sam and Cali were standing at the top diving board where Roberto had _attempted_ to do a perfect dive which ended up as a belly-flop. **Ouch!** Bobby iced up the board making it bigger and longer as Kurt bamfed Cali and Sam into the sky directly above the water volleyball net. Cali grabbed onto Sam's neck as he went into Cannonball mode and zoomed towards the net. Tabitha started sliding her little bomb thingies across the ice-board which barely missed Sam and Cali and hit the trees near the pool instead.

"MAY DAY!" Sam cried as they splashed into the water, getting all tangled in the net. Bobby cringed as Tabby slipped on teh ice board and slid off, into the water. Kurt started laughing his head off and bamfed right behind Bobby before pushing him off as well. Scott rolled his eyes and set the volleyball across the net, "Another failed Bobby plan..."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, it's 7:38PM so I'm not very humory right now. More humor in the next chapter. **

- Dot -

Sorry for the shortness.

Sayonara suckers


End file.
